cbbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alienators: Evolution Continues
Alienators: Evolution Continues (known in the UK under the better title of Evolution: the Animated Series) is a traditionally animated series based on the moderately successful live-action feature film, Evolution. This series was show on CBBC. Premise The series starts a couple month after where the film ended, with the alien monster seemingly defeated by the team. That's until an outbreak is discovered at City hall and it become obvious that it's not over, it's just the beginning of the fight. A team of scientists, the Alienators, must eliminate all these creatures before they destroy all life on Earth.Follows up to the Ivan Reitman Science-Fiction film, "Evolution" the characters, Ira Kane, Harry Block, Lucy… More Mai, and Wayne Green must study all these extraterrestrial lifeforms and find a way to defeat them all. THE ALIENATORS The "Genus" is led by a "humanoid manifestation" named Scopes. Characters *'Scientist Ira Kane' - A biologist and chemist who is fascinated by scientific discoveries and breakthroughs. His knowledge in science along with his excitement and passion to the idea of quite evolution leads his team to eliminating the Genus. *'Scientist Harry Block' - A sports coach who always keeps update on sport scores, etc... and loves teaching women sports. His strategic game plans help the team to victory. *'Lt. Lucy Mai' - A tough, shrewd, and aggressive lieutenant who was trained by a Special Forces team called The Blue Berets. She believes that everything should be done by the book, and if it is not explained in the book, they should avoid it. * Teenage "wannabe fireman" Wayne Grey - A 17-year-old is n training to become a full-fledged fireman. Becoming the first human to be infected with alien DNA, he continues to mutate for brief periods of time. * Gassie, standing for "Genetically Altered Symbiotic Stasis in Evolution", is a the team's pet and main way of tracking where the Genus. He was created, in the first episode, from Genus cells and shot by a ray which neutralized Gassie, stopping him from evolving like the other creatures do.When Gassie detects the Genus, he begins to quiver and emit foul smells. ...and the most important enemy. * Scientist Allison Reed * General Russell Woodman *'SCOPES' is the genus' boss: he's intelligent and he wants to take over the universe with Grenger's help. We'll see Scopes in a lot of episodes in a different "look"(like a bee, a horse or similar). Production credits Twenty-six episodes, half an hour each. Produced by DIC Entertainment in association with Sony Pictures Television and DreamWorks Animation. Episode list # Survival (1) # Survival (2) # Survival (3) # Don't Drink The Water # Slick # Swarm # Junkyard Dogs # French Underground # Runaway Strain # Dead Wayne Cells # Roman Holiday # To Carthage Then I Came # Year Of The Genus # Hot Java # Ira Knows Best # Genus In Your Tank # Cradle Will Fall # Head Case # General Disorder # Itching For The Genus # REAPER (1): Countdown # REAPER (2): The Ark # REAPER (3): Alpha Omega # Fire And Ice # Meltdown # End Game Links * Alienators Wikia Category:CBBC shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:Past Shows